Marshal Luger
Shadow Marshal Luger was one of the main protagonists of the first Killzone, as well as a supporting character in Killzone: Liberation. She appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale II as a playable character. Biography THE LEGACY OF MARSHAL LUGER *Killzone *Killzone: Liberation Arcade Opening Rival Name: ' '''Reason: ' 'Connection: ' Ending Alternate Rivalry If you play through with Carmelita Fox, Luger will appear as her rival. '''Reason: Connection: '''Both are reknowned for their agility. Both were romantically involved with the main protagonists of their respected games, with Luger involved with Jan Templar and Carmelita involved with Sly Cooper. Both have opposite goals: Luger aims to kill her targets while Carmelita aims to take hers in alive. Gameplay Luger is primarily a close-ranged fighter. Her primary goal is to get up close and gain AP. She is a fast character, but needs to get close to an opponent to use her knife. She can use her silenced pistol and silenced SMG, but the SMG lacks range and both weapons are mainly utilized for interrupting attackers. Hher greatest traits are her speed and agility, which can aid her in avoiding Supers or getting out of a crowd of opponents. Movelist * - - * - or + - * - + - * '- + - * - (air) - * - or + (air) - * - + (air) - * - + (air) - * - - * - or + - * - + - * - + - * - (air) - * - or + (air) - * - + (air) - * - + (air) - * - - * - or + - * - + - * - + - * - (air) - * - or + (air) - * - + (air) - * - + (air) - (Throws) *' '- or - * - - *' '- - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up''' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Grenade-Tipped Crossbow (Level 1) - Luger will take out a crossbow and go into aiming mode, standing still and turning to aim. If the bolt hits an opponent, then the bolt will detonate in a few seconds, with that opponent unable to dodge it, killing him/her and anyone nearby. If the bolt hits the ground or a wall, it will stay in place and then detonate in seconds, killing any opponents nearby it. (Level 2) - (Level 3) - Quotes and Taunts Taunts * Quotes *'When selected:' **'' *'''Prematch: **'' *'''Item Pick-up: **''' *'''Successful KO: ** *'Respawn:' ** Intros and Outros Introduction * Winning Screen * Losing Screen *If using : *If using : *If using : *If using : Result Screen Win: ' '''Lose: ' Music Level 3 * Victory * Costumes ISA Shadow Marshal Luger's appearance in her debut, Killzone. *Default: Black mask and suit, green vest *Dark green mask and suit, tan vest *Dark blue mask and suit, black vest *White mask and suit, light gray vest ISA Snow Traversal Suit Luger's appearance in Killzone Liberation. ISA Marine Based on Jammer's outfit from Killzone 3. Minion Jan Templar Jan Templar can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Luger. Icons *Rank 5: *Rank 6: *Rank 7: *Rank 9: *Rank 11: *Rank 12: *Rank 14: *Rank 15: *Rank 17: *Rank 18: *Rank 20: *Rank 21: *Rank 23: *Rank 24: *Rank 50: *Rank 200: Backgrounds *Rank 16: *Rank 19: *Rank 22: *Rank 25: *Rank 300: Gallery Marshal Luger icon.png Trivia *Luger is the second Killzone representative. **She is also the first ISA representative. *Luger's second color is similar to the F.R.O.G.'s from Metal Gear Solid 4. *Luger's third color is a reference to Old Snake, who wears a dark blue sneaking suit with a black vest. **Her mask also somewhat resembles the face camo. '''PlayStation Characters: | Jin Kazama | Erol | Marshal Luger | Delsin Rowe | Third-Party Characters: | Kiryu Kazuma | Dante | Vergil | Shay Cormac | Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:First-Party Series Category:Killzone